every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Foster
History: Almost nothing is ever given about Lily's past. We do know that at the age of thirteen she must have been declared a Powerless-Witch by the council due to having not developed any magic, this means she has the plug- the medical reason behind why some witches and wizards don't have magic of their own which was later on the series explained. We also know Lily completed her guardian training at a Magic Academy and was given Emma Alonso as a temporary and later on permanent charge. She was also the temporary guardian of Andrea Cruz until Andrea's thirteenth birthday when she too was declared a Powerless-Witch. Personality: Lily was very kind and had a motherly nature when it came to Emma. She was empathetic with a true heart. Lily didn't resent not having her own magic and wasn't jealous of those who did. She was gentle, wouldn't even hurt a fly, and she was also very loyal. Every witch pregnancy "I'm her guardian. It's my job to look after her and that is what I'm doing." Lily- Francisco '' ''Being a high school nurse Lily worked at Iridium high school as the school nurse to be able to watch over Emma during school hours. In the first chapter, Lily supplied six teenager girls, one of them being Emma, with pregnancy tests. She disapproved of the girls being pregnant but didn't say anything mean to them, and she even comforted one of them. ''Lily's relationship with Emma '' When Emma found out about her teenage pregnancy, Lily had been there and was sympathetic to her. Emma had been quite ashamed and couldn't even look Lily in the eye. She told Lily she had been on the pill, and Lily replied, “well at least you were using something.” At another time, Emma went to see Lily, which was something she did often throughout the first book. Lily told her she was happy she had stopped by and asked her how she was. Emma shared that she was trying to come to terms with her pregnancy but couldn't even look Jax or her dad in the eye. Lily them asked Emma if she had told her father yet and Emma replied she hadn't. Lily told her she knew she would figure it out and then sent her off to class. It was Lily who told Francisco about Emma's teenage pregnancy. Having heard Jax break up with Emma, Lily showed up at Emma's house to comfort her. She apologized for having told Francisco. Emma replied she wasn't mad because she understood she had just been trying to help and hadn't known how her dad would react. Lily asked Emma what she wanted to do about that baby. Emma replied she thought she wanted to keep the baby but would have no money or a place to live if she did. So Lily offered to take Emma and the baby in when the time came. Lily then told her as her guardian it was her job to look after her and that she loved her as if she was her daughter.